Useless
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Riku being Riku and Sora being Sora. One-Shot. AU. SoRiku. Rated T. ξήζσγ


_**Just a little something something from me to other SoRiku lovers**_

* * *

**Useless**

Everyday, Sora left his house at 8AM. Sometimes a little before, sometimes a little after.

He remembered one day, as he was sitting on the porch, reading the paper, with the morning chilled by the fresh wind and soothed by the north-eastern sun, the sight to see was of the twenty-two year old dashing out of the neighbouring house, hair un-gelled and box of apple juice dangling from his teeth as he ran. The long-haired dog at his feet had raised his lazy head and they both watched Sora run down the street towards the bus stop. So everyday, Sora _meant_ to leave at 8AM.

Sora didn't have a car. Some years ago, the choice was either an insanely inflated price of insurance for new drivers or a reasonable down-payment on the house next to his. The sight of the boy everyday at around 8AM made him agree with that long-since made decision.

Some days, Sora would re-enter the neighbourhood around dinnertime. Some days, he'd be home around noon before heading back out a few hours later. Sometimes, Riku would sit by the window all day and the sunset would beat the brunet home. And when that happened, Riku saw the tired boy, with blue wires trailing down from his ears, blasting an unknown tune into the brunet's ears, fishing out his keys and unlocking his door. Once in a while, Sora would notice him sitting beyond the window and would lift a hand and smile before walking through the door.

It had been this and only this for as long as Riku's memory served him.

It was half past noon and Sora was leaving his house for the second time, blue wires already swinging as he danced to another unknown beat. Sora sang along horribly while jumping down his porch steps and choreographing his own way down the sidewalk.

The beloved dog put his head in Riku's lap when he could feel his master's emotion rising.

It happened every now and then for as long as Riku's memory served him -this burst of emotion seeping passed his skin like internal carpet burn.

When would the day come when he could bring himself to smile back at the boy? When Sora would wave at him, when would he finally lift his arm and wave back? And on those days, when Riku would feel that burning pull in his chest as Sora left the house right next to his... When would he be able, _physically able_, to get off his metal prison of a chair and run after the boy? How he wished he could run ...

How he wished he could just say 'Hi' to Sora. But he could barely chew his own goddamn food half the time, how could he ... Just how could he?

Riku's body began to shake and his mouth contorted into a shape befitting of useless. His dog whimpered somewhere beside him, but he could no longer see through the tears in his eyes.

It was probably the most his body could do; to twist and prickle and contort with his pain. But it would do nothing to get him closer to the boy he yearned for. The most his body could do and it amounted to nothing.

His life was a movie that he watched from his VIP's chair. Sometimes the pictures were over-exposed and he couldn't make out all of the details. Sometimes an unknown score came to mind and joined the moving pictures with their melodies. Sometimes the scene changes were choppy and he'd get confused about what was happening. But always, _always _it was separate from him. Something beyond a glass he could only look through and never exceed.

No one could ever understand how much that hurt. How much it tore his heart into undefined fragments that he'd been given a life and was only be allowed to watch it happen. Watch how everything around him had a place in the world, and Riku, stuck behind a wall of glass, sat in a place of loneliness and isolation. Alone on his island.

"Riku?" His hired helper, probably fetched by his dog, appeared beside him, drying his tears with a kleenex. "Why are you crying?" she sounded more annoyed than concerned, but he really didn't care. He just shook his head.

The tissue in her hand kept getting batted away and the tears on Riku's face were coming down fast. Kairi opened the door to let the dog in, then she wheeled Riku out from behind the small, glass table and backwards in to the house. She took the twenty-five year old man to his room and put him to bed that he might rest for a while before she'd prepare his dinner.

Riku laid in bed, stiff and flat on his back. His face remained sticky with drying tears. His dog was once again lying by his feet. Red and aquamarine eyes watched the ceiling. _Why am I even still alive?_

He fell asleep, warm in his bed, with man's best friend, dreaming of the secret smile he saw on Sora's face.

The one he'd never know the reason for.

_Useless_

* * *

_**Hi everyone. Using my break to write as much as I possibly can. School's calling me back soon!  
I haven't forgotten about my main story though, because really, how? Kayso, I swear this is my OTP even though the main characters of Flamboyantly Silent are Axel and Roxas XD That's funny..**_

_**I've wanted to do this kind of story for a while, but never really did until I didn't sleep one day and sat down at a McDonalds and couldn't stop seeing it happen in my mind. Haha, my prompt was me smiling at something or other while I was walking and then thought, 'wow, no one else will know what I'm thinking about because everyone around me is a stranger.' And that's what ignited my SoRiku feels. **_

_**Lots of things happen in your head when you don't sleep for over 24 hours! :D**_

_**I disclaim the characters I do not own.**_

_**A review to tell me what you thought would be great!**_

_**Sorry for the massive AN. Thanks for reading this one-shot :]**_

_**YHS**_  
_**xDelfin**_


End file.
